Don't Forget Me
by roryjess
Summary: Rory's going to Yale, but Jess never left stars Hollow. This story is about what he does to except the fact that she's leaving and even worse she might forget him.
1. Default Chapter

Don't Forget Me  
  
He saw her through the diner window. He loved the way she walked, like an angle floating on ground. That's what she was, his angel on earth. She would be leaving. Just like that. He knew it was coming but was scared that it had come so soon. Yale was calling. And she was going. Would he miss her? Of course. But he had a plan. He returned to reality as he noticed that she was nearing. He got back to work. Awaiting the face of her. His angel.  
  
"Jess, get a pot of coffee will ya, I've got to run upstairs for a minute."  
  
"Sure Uncle Luke leave me in charge."  
  
"Just don't burn anything down."  
  
"Gee, thanks for your trust."  
  
"Jess, just do the coffee."  
  
"I might as well, I mean it's better then whatever I was supposed to do"  
  
Luke left the room as Jess went back to the awaiting coffee.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
He was so glad to hear her voice.  
  
"Want some coffee?"  
  
"I'm surprised you have to ask, I thought my coffee addiction was pretty obvious."  
  
"I don't usually look for the obvious in a girl."  
  
"Yah well look who I got stuck looking through to find the real you inside."  
  
"I thought my soul was opened already. Being as your mother tore through me to find something good." He teased.  
  
She leaned over the counter and stared into his eyes as he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"I'll miss this."  
  
"So will I. When are you leaving?"  
  
"This afternoon. Mom's going through all my stuff to make sure I've packed everything."  
  
"Need help with your bags?"  
  
"Nope, I think we've got it covered. But I'd be happy if you'd help anyways."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Good." She finished as she leaned into his arms as she looked up he kissed her.  
  
"Aw, you two cut it out, I serve food on this counter."  
  
"Oh sorry, Luke." She seemed embarrassed as they quickly departed.  
  
"Well I did the coffee, now can I go?"  
  
"Yah. Get a room or something."  
  
"Well thanks uncle Luke.." he was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"I didn't mean that, forget I ever said that."  
  
"If that's what you say."  
  
"It's what I say . Now go away before Rory has to leave."  
  
The left the diner and walked over to a park bench. "I'll miss you, like crazy."  
  
"Same here. But I'll call you whenever I get the chance , and I'll come home on the weekends and holidays."  
  
"Here." He put a box in front of her.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"You'll see, just open it."  
  
She began to tear at the paper. When she was done a velvet ring box was on her lap. She slowly opened it. He could see a tear fall from her eye. Happiness or sadness he wondered. She slowly put the ring on as she looked at him and smiled. In her head she was wondering what it was meant for. Yet was afraid to find the answer. She would let him explain, right now she couldn't talk and ruin the moment. This was the moment. 


	2. Things Won't Change

Things Won't Change  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up to him. She was expecting an explanation he thought. He hadn't planned what to say. "Jess." "Rory it's not what you think. It's a friendship ring. Meaning you'll never forget me. Just to help you I included our names." "You didn't have to." "Yes, I did." He leaned over and hugged her, unsure of what he exactly he should do. "C'mon, you have to get home, make sure your mom hasn't decorated your pencil case." She slowly got up and started walking with him. She felt so safe being beside him. Knowing that he would protect her no matter what. They walked through the town receiving glances from all around. Everyone's probably thinking he hurt me or something she thought. By the time they reached her house, the tears had disappeared. Thank god he thought, Lorelai would have killed me.  
"There you are. Now don't get mad I decorated one pen. Just one. Oh and a binder. But the colours aren't too bright. Just blues, reds, maybe a bit of hot pink." She had so much enthusiasm in her voice, he thought, you could tell she loved her like no one else did.  
"Mom, hot pink? Blues and reds I understand, but what one earth encouraged you to decorate with hot pink?" From the tone of her voice you could tell she was joking, Yet Lorelai went on to explain.  
"Remember the time you built the house? The hammer was pink! That's why I used it this time. Except your going to university, one of the top ones to. So why not go crazy. Hot pink here we come. Or came. Your smart, what tense would it be?"  
"Thanks for the explanation, mom. But you know it wasn't necessary."  
"I get bored. Wait until you come back for Christmas, I'll have redecorated everything. Hey how does lime and yellow sound?"  
"You really need a roommate."  
"Hey why don't see if any of your smart friends at Yale are lonely and need a roomie?"  
"I have a crazy idea, why don't you move in with Taylor?" he suggested with a wide grin on his face.  
"Hey, actually I think that's a great idea!" She agreed.  
"When you two team up it's not fun for the poor victim of your sarcasm."  
"The hot pink victim fights back."  
"Power of the pink. Now we just need a slogan. What should our slogan be Jess?"  
"You're asking me?"  
"You're right bad idea."  
"Well I guess we should start putting your bags in the jeep and my new jeep."  
"They're the exact same colour."  
"I missed the old one. He was good for conversation." Lorelai kidded.  
"Hey, I showed up with the coffee." Luke suddenly appeared out of nowhere with what was considered gold to the two girls.  
"Luke what would we do without you?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.  
"Go to Al's Pancake world. Hey, I also brought some for the road."  
"Aren't we special? What did we do to deserve this?"  
"I still can't figure that one out."  
"Funny, you know you love us."  
"If that's what you think."  
"Guess what Rory, Luke loves us!"  
"So I heard."  
"Well since we have two strong guys here why don't they put the stuff in the car?"  
"Sounds good."  
"I have to get back to the diner."  
"Aww, Luke don't leave us. Rory's going and you should say goodbye."  
"Goodbye Rory." He leaned over and awkwardly gave her a hug.  
"Still not to good on the hug thing are you Luke?" she asked.  
"No, not yet. Well, come back soon, do good in school. We'll miss you."  
"Same here." Luke left while Lorelai, Rory, and Jess started loading bags into the trunk. When they finished Lorelai went into the house to give Jess and Rory some time alone.  
"Well this is it."  
"I'll miss you. But I'll call and write and come back."  
"Me too. I'm going to study harder this year, maybe try to get into Yale to be with you."  
"That's sweet Jess, but with your marks from last year."  
"I'll make it up, talk to the principal, and do whatever I can to be with you." They leaned into a kiss.  
"I'll never forget you Jess Mariano. Never. This ring will always stay on my finger."  
"Just don't meet someone new. Just wait for me."  
"I will, you're meant to be with me."  
"Ok guys enough of the lovey stuff we've got a schedule to keep and we're behind." Lorelai jumped into the car and waited for Rory to get into hers.  
"I'll miss you Dodger."  
"You too."  
Lorelai started the jeep as they kissed one last time.  
"Have fun. Become a journalist. I'll be looking for your name on TV, in newspapers."  
"I'll be looking for your name, in the graduate book, with special honors."  
"I'll do anything for you Rory Gilmore."  
"Same here Jess Mariano." Lorelai departed as Rory started up the jeep.  
"Bye." She slowly said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Bye." He smiled, she really cared for him, he thought.  
"Wait Rory, don't forget me, remember that."  
"How could I, your uncle makes the best coffee."  
"Cya later."  
"Tell me about any good books you read."  
"You too." She started to leave realizing she was far behind her mom. Things won't change she thought. They couldn't, things were perfect just as they were. Things wouldn't change. She was determined to keep them the same. She had a ring to remind her. She started to cry again as she realized what she was leaving.  
  
He waved one last time. This was it. 


	3. A Place Like Home

Ok, well this is the third chapter; I am beginning to realize how short the chapters are. Complain if you'd like them longer. I know I sound pathetic but could you please read and review, this is my first story and I want to know what I'm doing right, or wrong. Thanks a lot. Smile1- Thanks for my first review, I appreciate it a lot knowing that someone liked my first chapters.  
  
A Place Like Home  
  
"Is that all of the bags mom?" she asked hopefully, but at the same time disappointed, she would have to say goodbye to her mom, her best friend.  
  
"Yup. Well I guess this is it kiddo. Time for you to move in with your roomie. Ooh, can I meet her. If she gets a good impression of what your mom is like, then maybe she'll automatically like you."  
  
"Good theory, but what is she doesn't like you? That automatically leaves a bad impression of me."  
  
"Hey. Who wouldn't like me? I mean I'm nice, I run a business, I am single, I look young. This list could carry on forever."  
  
" Well, some people aren't coffee lovers. So your addiction might scare them off."  
  
"Like Mother. Like Daughter. If the roomie hates me then she'll hate you, we're like twins."  
  
"We don't look alike..."  
  
"Not identical twins. We have twin like souls."  
  
"Luke was right; you shouldn't have drunk coffee while you were pregnant with me. Look at my future Ladies and Gentlemen."  
  
"Hey we should start a touring band, you know LL. Or LR. We could sing songs about how much we're alike."Lorelai, continued her band speech as they walked into the building.  
  
"Mom, people are starring at us."  
  
"Oh, Hello people. This is my genius daughter Rory Gilmore. I am her even less genius mother Lorelai Gilmore. It's nice to meet you." Lorelai declared as people stopped and listened. She started waving at new and interesting faces.  
  
"Mom, the decorating of the school supplies was enough, I can introduce myself to people you know." "Well, if they know you they should know me."  
  
"Wait stop. Here it is; my room." She turned towards a door that had the numbers 56A.  
  
"It's so pretty. We should have a moment of silence."  
  
"It's not a funeral."  
  
"It's a place to call home. I think Mr. Door would be very sad if you didn't have a moment of silence for him. He already looks sad. You're going to make him cry. What kind of daughter have I raised?"  
  
"Mom, it's a door. I'm going to go inside, because these bags are getting heavy."  
  
She slowly opened the door to find a room half-full of someone else's personal belongings.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a voice that came from one of the beds.  
  
"Umm, hi, I guess we're roomies." She replied nervously.  
  
"I'm Amelia. I already set up my stuff; I guess you can have whatever space isn't occupied. I'll get out of your way." She abruptly left the room as soon as she was finished talking.  
  
"Wow, she sounds how Paris first sounded when I met her."  
  
"Now, no need to jump to conclusions Rory. But yah, you're right." Lorelai said as she moved towards the side of the room that would presumably be Rory's.  
  
"So, I guess we should unpack..."  
  
The two Gilmore's started unpacking and around an hour later, they were done.  
  
"Looks like home."  
  
"Sure does."  
  
"Oh, are you two done yet?" Amelia abruptly opened the door.  
  
"Actually we just finished." Lorelai answered cheerfully.  
  
"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Rory. This is my mom."  
  
"Nice name. I'm going to go look around campus, see you later." "Bye."  
  
"Well, I guess I should hit the road."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"You'll call me, right? Write too, and visit me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They hugged for the next few moments and slowly departed. It took half an hour for Lorelai to finally leave.  
  
Well, I guess I should go look around. Meet some new people. She thought to herself. Leaving the door closed she walked down the endless halls of Yale. She looked at bulletin boards and walls full of advertisements.  
  
"Lots of people eh?" She turned to face a boy that appeared her age. "Yah." "I'm Josh." "Hi, I'm Rory." "From around here?" "It's not a long drive. You?" "Canada." "Neat." "So what are your majors?" "Journalism, classes like that..." "Same here." "Well, I should get going. See you around. Josh..right?" "Yah. I don't know many people. Maybe we could 'hang' sometime." "Same here, so sure I guess." "See you around Rory."  
  
She left the conversation feeling better than when she had first arrived. Trying to look like she knew where to go she wandered down more halls. She decided that supper was awaiting her and left to look for a nearby coffee house or something similar. "Coffee, a commodity of home. It certainly isn't home, but it's something like it." She said to herself. She'd have to adjust, she was strong, as long as she didn't break down, she would be ok. Her ring shot glistening light to her eyes. "Jess" she remembered. She reached for her finger that held the ring, and put it to her heart. He's probably reading. I should call him when I get back... Later. 


	4. Repeat From The Past?

A/N- Thanks for the reviews.If you notice any 'format mistakes, could you please give me an example so I know what you're talking about. Thanks for you're suggestions, cya. I'm not so sure about what to write next, but I might have an idea or two.  
  
"Jess, get that table would you?"  
  
He solemnly walked towards the table.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in that sarcastic tone of his.  
  
"Yes, I would like a coffee. Actually make that two."  
  
For a split second he was reminded of Rory. He looked up to the female costumer.  
  
"Yah. Sure."  
  
She was awfully pretty, a slimmer figure. She was reading a book.  
  
"Good book?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is good."  
  
He left to get the coffee. When he returned Lorelai had entered the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Jess. Could I have a coffee?" She yelled.  
  
Rory hadn't called me yet, he thought.  
  
"Yes, Miss Gilmore."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"What can I say?"  
  
"Jess, the coffee is calling."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Did Rory call you yet?"  
  
"No, but she's probably really busy."  
  
"I agree. I have to go. See you later."  
  
He went back to the female customer from earlier.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Could I have your opinion?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Do you think it would be inappropriate if I asked you out?"  
  
"If you are flirting, yes."  
  
"If I wasn't?"  
  
"Yes, because I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"And usually the guy does the asking."  
  
"I'm not your usual girl."  
  
With that she stood up and left.  
  
'Rory, where are you?' he thought.  
  
He took the ring off his finger and held it to his heart.  
  
"So, how does 'Burger Palace' sound?"  
  
"To original."  
  
Rory was going to grab a burger or coffee with Josh. He had met up with her after class.  
  
"Then Burger Palace it is."  
  
"How is that fair?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"I like your car."  
  
"Why thanks. I take a great liking as well."  
  
"So is it really cold in Canada."  
  
"Do you mean do we live in igloos? No. It's cold in winter, but we have four seasons."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Home sounds so distant right now."  
  
"I know, I keep forgetting to call back."  
  
"Same here. You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yah, you?...Oh sorry I meant you know a girlfriend."  
  
"Yah. Well, I did. She umm, passed on. Darn trains."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's ok. Here's Burger Palace. Want to get take out and go to a park?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Are you ok? You haven't called yet."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I got so busy.."  
  
"I understand. What are you doing?"  
  
"Grabbing a bite with a friend from school."  
  
"Sounds fun. Is she nice?"  
  
"Umm, he."  
  
"Really? So the Yale guys are hot?"  
  
"Umm, no. Just a second."  
  
"I'll just have a burger with ketchup."  
  
"Ok back."  
  
They began to leave the drive through.  
  
"So how's Yale?"  
  
"A dream."  
  
"You miss me, because I miss you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm faithfully wearing this ring.."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"How's Luke?"  
  
"Same old. I love you Rory Gilmore."  
  
"You've told me that a thousand times."  
  
"Then I guess I'm not lying. It's rude to not say it back."  
  
"I love you Jes..Oh my god, Josh watch out for the truck."  
  
The line went dead. 


	5. Reliving a Life Already Lived

Reliving A Life Already Lived  
  
He took the phone away from his ear and looked at it quickly putting it back to his ear.  
  
"Rory? Oh my god Rory."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Luke, LUKE. I've got to go."  
  
"What is it now Jess?"  
  
"Rory. She's in trouble."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Car accident, I swear I was just talking to her. God, just let me go."  
  
"Jess, here, let me close up the shop. Go get Lorelai."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At the inn. Actually, just call her. Tell her what happened. OK EVERYBODY OUT."  
  
The two acted quickly, Rory meant the world to Jess, but Luke was like her father.  
  
"Here, grab my cell, we can call Lorelai from the car."  
  
They got in Jess' car and Luke started driving, since he knew how to get there. Jess found the number and called the Inn.  
  
"Hello, the Independence Inn, how may I help you?" a French voice greeted him.  
  
"Give me Lorelai. Fast."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
In the distance, Jess could hear the man calling for Lorelai.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai, its Jess. Get in your car and drive to Yale."  
  
"Why... is Rory ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Jess, what happened?"  
  
"I called her on her cell, and we were talking. She was in a car with some guy from her classes. All of a sudden she told him to look out for a truck and the line went dead."  
  
"Oh, my god. My Rory. What's your cell number? I'll get in the jeep and follow you."  
  
Jess quickly told her the number as she jotted it down and ran to the jeep. After a while of driving, she was raging with tears. What if something serious had happened to her only baby? Her Yale child. Her shining star. She finally saw Jess' car ahead of her. Dialing the number, she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and clear her voice.  
  
"Jess? Hi, I'm behind you."  
  
"Ok, we called a few hospitals and found no Rory Gilmore. We called the police station and they notified us of a car and transport truck accident. We got the address and are heading there."  
  
"Thank you. I have no idea what I would do without you."  
  
"Here it is. The traffic is slowed down."  
  
"Park on the side of the road and we can run."  
  
The cars were parked on the side as the quickly exited their vehicles. Hi's were not required as they ran towards where the traffic was stopped. Then they saw it.  
  
"OH MY GOD. RORY." She screamed not caring who heard her, she could not dare to loose her.  
  
They neared the sight and soon they were all in tears. They ran to the nearest police officer.  
  
"Hello, my daughters in that accident. I need to know if she's ok."  
  
"They're trying to get her out but the flames are rising." The voice replied.  
  
The sight looked horrible close up. Flames were bursting out of both vehicles smoke was everywhere. The cars were totaled, police everywhere. She turned around and cried on Luke's shoulder.  
  
"Luke, I can't loose her."  
  
"I know, neither can we."  
  
After a few minutes of crying, a police approached her. "Ma'am, we were told your daughter was involved in the accident."  
  
"Yes, she's in there." Her voice cracked, she could barely speak. Then Luke stepped in.  
  
"Will she be ok?"  
  
"They are just getting her out now. We won't know the details until we reach the hospital."  
  
"Can we go in the ambulance with her?"  
  
"Of course, follow me."  
  
The three followed the officer to a nearby awaiting ambulance. And waited until Rory was put in to get in. A few minutes they saw her being put in. Quickly they jumped in, right before the doors were shut. As soon as the vehicle started moving, they turned to look at her. Tears streamed down all their faces as they looked at the face before them.  
  
"Rory, RORY. Listen, you'll be ok. Can you talk to mom? Please Rory." No voice was heard. Lorelai turned to lean on Luke's shoulder when she noticed that Jess was crying as much as she was if not more.  
  
"Jess, it'll be ok." She said in a crackled voice.  
  
"I loved her. I told her so just before the line went dead. I wanted to marry her. She was my future."  
  
"Jess, she's fine." She turned and rubbed Jess' back to comfort him. Then looked back at the face of her daughter. Burns were everywhere. She looked dead. Bruises were wherever there weren't burns and her face was totaled. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. They jumped out as Rory was moved to the ER.  
  
"Rory, my beautiful Rory." Jess slowly said.  
  
They were put in a waiting room. Waiting was not an option but what else could they do?  
  
After hours of waiting Lorelai realized that, she needed coffee.  
  
"Oh shoot. I forgot to tell Sookie where I was going." She pulled out a cell phone and called Sookie. She promised to be right over. Next was Lane. She ended up making last minute arrangements for Sookie to drive her.  
  
Finally, 5 hours later a doctor came out. Everyone was here to hear the news. Would Rory be ok?  
  
"Miss Gilmore?" "Yeah, how's my Rory?"  
  
He had gone through this so many times before; he wasn't sure why it was so much harder this time. It wasn't the best news for someone to hear.  
  
"I hate to tell you this but it's my job." 


	6. Back Home

A/N thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like it. I don't know whether to make the story longer than this chapter or stop it here. Give me some suggestions to what you think..OMG WAIT, ok I have the PERFECT IDEA! Hehehe, it'll be a few more chapters, but a shorter story than most.enjoy...  
  
Back Home  
  
"Is she all right? Please tell me Rory's all right." Jess had concern in his voice. You could tell he really cared about her.  
  
"Let's start with the worst news and gradually lighten it." Somehow, doctors seem to think if they use that cheerful voice of theirs that it'll make the family feel better.  
  
"What happened to Rory.?" Lorelai asked, she was getting impatient.  
  
"Well, she suffered head trauma. She will be in the hospital for a long time. Her burns can be fixed."  
  
"What about Yale? That major school that she worked so hard to get into?"  
  
"I'm not going to state that she won't be able to go back, but I'm not going to say that she isn't. It all depends on the patient."  
  
"This is crap." Jess ran out of the hospital crying. He wanted Rory there to comfort him, tell him that she would be ok. But no, Rory might never be ok.  
  
"It's going to be ok Jess." Lorelai came out of the building and sat beside him.  
  
"How is it going to be ok? Rory's not going back to Yale. Yale was her dream."  
  
"Why so negative? She could make it back. It all depends on her. I think she'll make it. She's determined."  
  
"Yah, but we can't do anything to help her."  
  
"If you think hard, I bet you'll think of something."  
  
"Yah, me and my smart brain. Hey I have an idea, but I can't tell you, not yet."  
  
"Ok, don't go around killing people if that's your plan. By the way the doctor wanted us back in." They both got up and went back into the building, where the doctor awaited them.  
  
"The other passenger made it, it looks as though he had tried to get her out, but a flame explosion nearly got him."  
  
"We have no idea who he is so it doesn't really matter to us."  
  
"He'd like to talk to you."  
  
"All of you."  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll wait out here." This was the first time they heard Luke's voice. He was like a daughter to him. Luke's face was tear stained.  
  
"Ok then, follow me." Lorelai and Jess followed the doctor to a nearby room.  
  
"Remember he' just recovering so don't be angry whatever you do." The two walked into the room. The boy was badly burned.  
  
"Hi, you're Rory's mom?"  
  
"Yes and her boyfriend. What can we do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. I could kill myself for what happened. The truck came out of nowhere, and I'm a safe driver."  
  
"I don't know what to say." She really didn't, she couldn't say you're forgiven, this was her daughter.  
  
"I understand if you don.." He was interrupted.  
  
"We know it's not your fault." Jess sounded mad but why was he forgiving him? Lorelai wondered.  
  
"Are, you sure."  
  
"The same thing happened to me and Rory. I wasn't forgiven, I know how it feels."  
  
"Yah, but she wasn't near death."  
  
"It doesn't matter; you did all of what you were supposed to do."  
  
"Jess, I'm so sorry, I guess I just was mad and I'm so sorry." Lorelai had forgotten the accident with Jess. She had never forgiven him.  
  
"We should let you rest, see you later." Lorelai wanted to get out of the room.  
  
"Wait, how bad is she?"  
  
"We don't know." As soon as they were out of the room, Luke greeted them.  
  
"The doctor wants to see us."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
*********** "We're losing her." The doctor sounded mad, he knew how special this child was.  
  
"C'mon we have to save her."  
  
"Doctor we need to."  
  
"Oxygen, more, blood. We can't loose her." **********  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Lorelai had no idea what he had wanted.  
  
"Yes, ummm. There's been a problem. There were complications and we couldn't get the right amount of." he was interrupted.  
  
"Just tell us if she's ok." Jess was near tears.  
  
"She didn't make it. I am so very sorry. I know how special she was to you."  
  
"Well, I guess we should tell Sookie and Lane." Lorelai remained calm. Jess looked furious, and Luke was crying. They walked out to another waiting room.  
  
"She's gone." That was all Lorelai had to say, they all remained silent.  
  
Half an hour later, the doctor came back out.  
  
"Would you like to see her?"  
  
Everyone followed the doctor. They went in two by two. Lorelai decided Jess should go with her. They had created a bond. When they saw her, they were shocked. She looked worse in the light. The figure resembled nothing of Rory. No smiling face, gleaming eyes, soft hair.  
  
"My baby's gone Jess. I can't believe she's gone."  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll figure something out."  
  
Before they left to give the others, a chance to go in jess got a glimpse of her hand. From the fire, the ring molded into her skin.  
  
"She didn't forget me. She'll always be with me." He whispered. He went over and put her hand to his heart. He took the ring off his hand and put it on the same finger she had it on. "My angel on earth is now back home." 


	7. Together Again

A/N, ok this is the last chapter. This was my first official story I've written for this website (or any website) I appreciate the reviews, the suggestions and the encouragement. If you want the names of some of my next stories, get my email address from my profile (roridean@hotmail.com). I realize that some of you thought the story was done. But it's not. This is it. Hope you enjoy.  
  
He looked through the pictures. It had been his graduation from Yale. He had been the valedictorian. He could remember his speech clearly; he promised himself he would never forget it.  
"Ok, well I've never done the speech thing before. I never planned to go to Yale. I never thought I would get in. I guess I got lucky. You're wondering why I came here. There's one reason. My Rory. Rory Gilmore was my one true love. After a week or two of being here, she died in a car crash. She was expected to go to Yale. She was expected to be here in my place. We all have our inspirations, she was mine. She came to Yale saying that school was first. She got into major league schools all over, but Yale was her destiny. I came here in place of her. To finish something she couldn't. She came here for journalism, that's what I took. I realize that these speeches are supposed to be longer, but what else is there to say? So congratulations class, you did it. And somewhere up there, she's looking down and thinking so did she. And she did."  
  
He had many pictures of him but now enough of her. Looking back, he thought about things he did, and things he didn't, wondering if what he did was a mistake. Yale was the greatest thing that had happened to him, and so was she. Did he ever get married or date after she was gone? No. He stayed single, believing that you only have one special person in your life, she was his. Though he did adopt. A troubled kid, that reminded him or himself. He was able to watch this kid do everything that he would have watched the kid do with Rory. She would have been a great mother. He had been a journalist, moved back to Stars Hollow, and lived with his Uncle and Aunt. Yes, they had finally gotten married. They had three kids. Little Joe, Jake and his personally favourite Rory. These kids were considered as his cousins, yet they meant the world to him. They grew up with his child. Rory made it into major league schools and went into Harvard. The first Rory's destination. Lorelai and Luke looked so happy together yet he knew there was a hole burned through their hearts, Rory had been like a child to Luke and was Lorelais' everything. She was gone.  
Her funeral was the saddest day of life. Everyone was there, from Dean and Lindsay to Tristan and Paris, all of Stars Hallow, even Max Medina was there. She was loved by so many people. No one knew what to say, they never thought that this would happen. Had he kept her ring? No, she had kept it on the same finger he kept it on. Her hand was placed on her heart.  
  
"Mr. Mariano, are you ready?"  
"Yes, just a minute." He rethought everything that he had done in his life; it had all been for her. There wasn't a single thing he did that he regretted. Sitting in the hospital bed, he made sure his ring was on right, he requested for it to never be taken off. He would be buried beside her.  
"I'm ready." The doctor came in and pulled the plug, as he thought of his first love, and his only love.  
  
*  
  
"We are gathered here today to remember my dad. When he first came to Stars Hollow, only one person seemed to understand him, Rory Gilmore. My dad showed me what true love meant. He fell in love with her, and loved her even more, even though she went to Yale. Before she left he gave her a ring, he called it a friendship ring, meaning she would never forget him. He had one too, to never forget her. He never did. That one day when he called her, he said the last words to her. Rory Gilmore I love you. She had said 'Jess, you say that too much.' With him jokingly replying how rude she was being without saying it back. Her last words were 'I Love You Jes.'"  
The rings say the rest.  
  
Completed August 25, 2003 


End file.
